<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Darrin by ShadeofGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638375">The Other Darrin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen'>ShadeofGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Things [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bewitched (TV 1964)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Darrin Stephens/Samantha Stephens, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Speculation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Darrin look different anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Things [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Darrin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm looking through my word docs, and I apparently wrote dialogue for a fic I clearly abandoned. I fixed a few typos and posting it as it is. I have Darrin Stephen/Samantha Stephen in additional tags as Darrin isn't present, just talk about.</p><p>And unrelated note: I prefer Dick York's Darrin over Dick Sargent's Darrin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aunt Clara, where’s Darrin?”</p><p>“He’s in his study.”</p><p>“Aunt Clara, I love you with all my heart, but I know for a fact that man is not Darrin Stephens.”</p><p>“Yes it is. You told me to bring back Darrin Stephens, and I did. I admit he looks a little different, and I thought myself I didn’t bring him back. But he recognized who I was, and who Tabitha is.”</p><p>“Are you certain of it?”</p><p>“Oh yes. You didn’t think I would allow Tabitha to hug a complete stranger, now do you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>